


Bane

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Loosely based on the episode "Bane."





	Bane

Dick is half-naked. And wet. Dick is half-naked and wet and damn tempting. But Bruce really doesn’t have time to think about that. Not when Bane is breathing down his neck. But later, when they’re in the Batmobile? Bruce thinks about it. He thinks about it a lot. And he stares. He stares at Dick’s glistening chest and tries not to crash the car. After awhile, he gives up and pulls over. He pulls Dick over into his lap and licks at his chest until Dick is squirming against him. Until Dick is moaning and clutching at Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce’s tongue snakes up Dick’s chest to his neck. He sucks hard. Hard enough to bruise Dick’s flesh until Dick is growling. And then Dick is growling into Bruce’s mouth as Bruce kisses him harder and harder until it’s all teeth and tongue. Then, and only then, does Bruce slide his hand down Dick’s chest and into his red panties, past his jock, to touch Dick’s cock. Dick pushes his hips toward Bruce’s hand over and over again until he comes with a moan. A moan that Bruce echoes as he pulls Dick close. As he pushes up against Dick and Dick squirms against him until Bruce comes inside the kevelar. Until Bruce comes inside the kevelar and moans in Dick’s ear. And moans again when Dick squirms one last time and it’s perfect. It’s perfect because it’s Dick. Half-naked Dick. Half-naked and wet against him.


End file.
